What Can Lead to Ten Girls Doing It
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Heather takes Lindsay into the Screaming Gophers' cabin to explain to her why she disapproves of her crush on Tyler. WARNING: Heather and Gwen may be out of character at the end of this fic. Contains femslash.


**This one-shot was previously called **_**Bras and Knickers**_** when it was a chapter of **_**Total Drama Yuri**_**. This was probably one of the best chapters of **_**Total Drama Yuri**_**, so I've brought it back. I renamed it because I felt 'Bras and Knickers' would be an inappropriate title, even for an 'M'-rated fic, due to the rules and guidelines of the site. This one-shot takes place after the **_**dodge brawl **_**challenge in **_**Total Drama Island**_**. Imagine if Heather found a different way to deal with Lindsay's crush on Tyler.**

* * *

What Can Lead to Ten Girls Doing It

* * *

Heather was furious that her team lost for the first time that season. This could have been avoided had it not been for Know-It-All Noah, who spent the entire challenge sitting on his arse not caring that his team was winning and criticising them for losing the challenge when all of it was _his_ fault. She was looking forward to seeing him going, and she knew he was going. Gwen and LeShawna said they were definitely voting for him. And judging by their glares, Trent, Justin and Owen were also voting for him. So that's eight votes because of her alliance with Beth and Lindsay. So why was Heather worried? She knew she wasn't going home. Even though she had a reputation for being a heartless bitch, there was something in the queen bee that made her feel guilty. She was worried she hurt someone.

And that someone was Lindsay.

During the challenge, Heather threw a canoe down on top of Tyler for making out with Lindsay, and she was aware that she did it on purpose. She knew she hurt Lindsay, but that was not it. And she couldn't give a damn about Tyler if he was being dismembered by Chef Hatchet. What made Heather threw the canoe down on top of the talentless jock was what made her sick to the stomach, so she didn't attack him just because he was on the other team.

It was because she was jealous of him. He had something she didn't have, more like some**one**: Lindsay. What Heather needed to do was to mark her territory on her possession before some jock tries to claim it, and that is exactly what Heather was going to do.

Lindsay was outside the Screaming Gophers' cabin reading fashion magazines with Beth. Gwen, Trent, LeShawna, Justin and Owen were discussing Noah's elimination. Noah was reading a book, either unaware of or indifferent to his future demise. Izzy was being, well, Izzy. Heather sauntered over to Lindsay and Beth and said: "Listen Beth, may I take Lindsay for a second?" Beth nodded and left to join Gwen, Trent, LeShawna, Justin and Owen. Heather opened the door to the girls' side of the cabin and motioned for Lindsay to enter. Heather followed the dumb blond in to notice Cody sitting on Gwen's bed sniffing one of her bras. Heather grabbed the perverted geek and tossed him out of the cabin and closed the door.

"Lindsay," said Heather, "do you realise why I don't want you around Tyler?"

"Ugh, because he's on the other team?" replied Lindsay, uncertainly.

"Not just that," said Heather, sitting down on the bed next to Lindsay. "You see there's another reason to it."

"What is it?" asked Lindsay.

"I'll show you," smirked Heather, seductively grabbing some of Lindsay's hair and sniffing it.

"Ugh, Hannah, what are you doing?" asked a confused Lindsay.

"Say nothing," Heather whispered, sliding her fingers up Lindsay's right leg. Lindsay, who was completely unaware of the situation, nodded obediently.

"Good," said Heather; her right hand up Lindsay's skirt. She continued sliding her hand upwards until it touched off Lindsay's knickers. Heather grabbed hold of the knickers and pulled it down as slowly as possible. When the knickers were finally separated from Lindsay, Heather placed it over her head and sniffed the interior. She now knew how Cody felt when he was sniffing Gwen's bras, but she felt no remorse for kicking him out. She needed her private space with Lindsay.

Lindsay now knew what Heather was doing to her. Half of her told her to run away. The other half told her to stay put and enjoy what was going on. She gave into the latter half and allowed Heather to take off her bra.

"You've got a nice rack, Lindsay," said Heather.

"Thanks Hannah," beamed Lindsay. Normally, Heather would slap someone upside the head, rip off their arms and shove those arms up their arse for getting her name wrong, but for some strange reason, she couldn't take any offence to that. She seemed to like it. Heather placed her hands on Lindsay's breasts. They were a good feel. With her left hand still glued to Lindsay's right breast, Heather placed her right hand down under Lindsay's skirt with her index and middle fingers pointing outwards. The queen bee stuffed those two fingers up where she wanted them to be: up Lindsay's vagina.

All of a sudden, Heather began to feel a liquid substance run down her fingers. It was Lindsay's time of the month, but with Lindsay being Lindsay, she forgot to put on her tampon today. _Perfect timing_, thought Heather, removing her fingers from Lindsay's third hole and licking the vaginal fluids off her fingers.

When she was finished, Heather turned to Lindsay and said: "You know Lindsay, I could definitely get used to this."

"So could I, Heather," replied Lindsay. "Can we do it again?"

"If we both vote out Noah, and Noah goes home, it's a yes," smiled Heather.

* * *

_(Video Diaries)_

**Lindsay –** "OMG, I never knew I swung that way!" beamed Lindsay. "No wonder it was a gazillion times better than every guy's willy I've touched put together!"

_(End of Video Diaries)_

* * *

As soon as Heather and Lindsay were ready to leave the cabin for the Campfire Ceremony, Gwen marched into the cabin, dragging Cody in tow by the ear.

"Put it back!" ordered Gwen, prompting Cody to gently place Gwen's bra back in the drawer. "You sniff my underwear again and I will make you return that kiss Noah gave you yesterday before he goes home!" threatened Gwen. Cody nodded, aware that even though Noah was gay, Noah would kill Cody for kissing him or assuming Noah had feelings for him as Noah would end anyone who wasn't a gay or bisexual male that came onto him. Cody was none of these things.

"Now get out of here, you little pervert!" snarled Gwen. Cody ran out of the room as fast as his puny little legs would carry him. As soon as he was gone, Gwen turned to Heather and Lindsay and said: "If you guys see Izzy around, ask if she gets turned on by Goth girls. If so, tell her to meet me behind the communal washrooms after the campfire ceremony tonight."

"Are you into queen bees and Barbie Girl look-alikes?" Heather asked, when she noticed Lindsay blushing in Gwen's presence. "If so; an orgy is not out of the question. Maybe we should invite LeShawna and Beth."

"Fuck it, let's invite all of the girls over," said Gwen. "And lock the doors, lock the windows and pull the curtains. I don't want Cody looking spying us while we're doing it."

"Deal!" beamed Heather.

* * *

**Well that was hot, wasn't it? If you are wondering why I didn't get to the even hotter ten-way, I didn't because it's for you guys to imagine it. If you don't like it then it means you suffer from a lack of imagination. Well the new title assures this happens anyway. Too bad Eva was eliminated in **_**The Big Sleep; **_**otherwise there would be an eleven-way for you guys to think about after reading this one-shot. By the way, I could sure use more staff for **_**Total Drama Roundabout**_**. The more the merrier, in terms of both staff and stories, as long as there's femslash and/or slash in those stories. Well I must go now and go on YouTube.**


End file.
